Transformers Heroes In Disguise Chapter 1) War In Disguise Part 1:
by TheUltimateBlurr419
Summary: It's been seven years since the fall of Megatron and Unicron's defeat, but a devastating invasion has happened on Cybertron at the hands of an unknown, new Decepticons Generation (called Bramacons). Optimus with the wreckers in the Ark to escape towards the ground without imagining what awaits them.


Transformers Heroes In Disguise

 **Capítulo 1) Guerra En Disfraz Parte 1: Asciende Al Abismo:**

Han pasado ya 7 años desde la gran guerra entre Autobots que luchaban por la libertad y los Deceticon que añoraban el caos, la cual termino en la derrota de Unicron el creador de la destuccion y el lider Decepticon Megatron a manos del ultimo de los Primes, Orion Pax ahora llamado Optimus Prime tras el deceso de su padre Sentinel Prime. Ahora a iniciado una epoca de paz donde Cybertron es pacífico y hay igualdad entre sus pueblos.

Pero no todo dura para siempre, recien a comenzado una devastadora invasion en Cybertron y todos sus guerreros estan luchando ferozmente contra estos Transformers hostiles que no habian sido vistos antes llamados Bramacons. En Iacon Optimus a ordenado el protocolo "eternidad" donde todo Cybertron debe ser evacuado, en eso Ultra magnus y los Wreckers aseguran la mision de evacuar a su gente y a su vez informarle a Optimus de la situacion actual.

-Ultra Magnus: Optimus recibí informes de que se acercan mas de estas hordas enemigas.

-Optimus Prime: No debemos permitir que se acerquen a Iacon, si llegan aquí no solo los civiles que son evacuados correrán riesgo, sino que también tendrán acceso al AllSpark.

Mientras Optimus decía eso, 6 Bramacons llegan y atacan a los 2 líderes autobot. Optimus dispara con sus rifles de energon, pero estos decepticon separan su cuerpo a nivel molecular evadiendo los disparos para luego ensamblarse de nuevo y golear seguidamente al líder Autobot, Ultra magnus pasa por lo mismo pero este invoca la Forja de Solus Prime con la cual crea una oleada de trunos que destroza a varios de los Bramacon.

-Ultra Magnus: Uno creeria que por el hecho de poseer la matrix, usarías todo ese poder Optimus.

-Optimus Prime: Tu mejor que nadie sabes que solo uso su poder en casos extremos.

Mas Bramacons aparecen y someten a Ultra magnus arrebatándole la forja, aunque Optimus intenta ayudar a su camarada el igualmente queda sometido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Justo cuando el enemigo iba a terminar el trabajo son destruidos por el refuerzo aéreo, Slipstream la ex-Decepticon quien al transformarse en robot acaba rápidamente con los Bramacons usando su gran poder de fuego.

-Slipstream: Con un simple "Gracias sobrina por salvarme la vida" bastaría.

-Optimus Prime: Slipstream te dije que te quedaras en el centro de Tecnaar para tomar una de las nacves de evacuacion,además ya tenía todo bajo control.

-Slipstream: Segui tus ordenes, pero mas de estas cosas Negras Decepticon llegaron junto con varios cruceros de combate que luego destruyeron todo y a todos tuve suerte de salir y captar las señales de ambos .

-Ultra magnus: Optimus tiene razón mas cruceros de combate se acercan y no se ven como algo que hala visto antes, almenos no durante la guerra en Cybertron. Debemos ir a al hangar de naves y uir ahora que podemos.

-Optimus Prime: Bien avísale a Perceptor que vamos en camino y que prepare el Ark.

Ultra Magnus se comunica con Perceptor y acata las ordenes de Prime, rápidamente se abre un Puente Terrestre para que los 3 transformers lleguen al hangar de naves. Mientra cruzaban un Bramacon oculto en los cuerpos de sus compañeros registro la comunicación de ellos.

Ya en el hangar Perceptor lo recibe junto a Leadfoot, Topspin, Roadbuster, Bulkhead y Smokescreen.

-Perceptor: Optimus ya la mayoría de los transformers han salido de Cybertron, pero el planeta ya está repleto de estos decepticons y esas extrañas naves de guerra, son algo que no había visto antes.

-Optimus Prime: Yo si, pero era algo que crei no ver otra vez. ¿ Trajiste el AllSpark como te lo pedí Somkescreen?

-Smokescreen: Si, ya está a bordo del Ark.

-Optimus Prime: Bien todo el mundo suba, tu también Slipstream será peligroso pero estarás mas segura con nosotros.

-Slipstream(feliz): ¡Por fin una misión a la tierra!

-Ultra Magnus: ¿Llevaremos el Allspark y a una adolecente cybertroniana con nosotros, no es algo riesgoso?

-Optimus Prime: Tal vez, pero debemos sacar el Allspark de aquí antes de que caiga en malas manos.

-Leadfot: Yo digo que hay que quedarse a pelear, ellos no podrán con todo esto.

Decía el insensato wrecker señalándose completo, mientras termina esa frase mas Bramacons irrumpen en el hangar y empiezan a disparar.

-Optimus prime: Rapido Perceptor prepara el Ark y sus coordenadas a la tierra, ya.

Mientra Perceptor prepara la nave, Optimus y el resto empiezan un feroz combate con estos Bramacons. Hasta que uno de ellos dispara a una celda de combustible que estaba a unos metros de Slipstream, al disparar se genera una gran explosión en la cual Slipstream desaparece y causa que el hangar se incendie.

Invadido por el dolor Optimus usa la Matrix e invoca el StarSaber con la cual hace pedazos a varios miembros del enemigo, Ultra magnus toma el brazo de optimus para que entre a la nave.

-Ultra magnus: Rapido Optimus no hay tiempo debemos uir.

-Optimus prime (furioso): ¡No!, debemos buscar a Slipstream le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de ella.

-Ultra magnus: ¡Se ha ido amigo, su señal se ha apagado ; tenemos que subir a la nave ya o sino que esperanza tendrá nuestra raza de sobrevivir ,como tú mismo me lo has dicho.

Con esas palabras el logra convencer a optimus de que aborden la nave, mientras esta despega y se aleja de lo que fue una vez su hogar Optimus ve por la ventana de forma melancólica.

Al salir de Cybertron , logran ver como mas de estos cruceros de guerra llegan y empiezan a destruir otras naves de escape. Topspin hace lo posible por evadir los disparos, finalmente logran escapar una vez que Perceptor activo el propulsor de Puente Espacial con dirección a la tierra.

-RoadBuster: Optimus sentimos tu perdida, pero lo que todos nos preguntábamos es ¿como es que conoces esas naves?.

-Leadfoot: Yo me preguntaba ¿Cuándo iban a servir la cena?

Todos en la nave voltean a ver a leadfoot por su irreverente comentario.

-Optimus Prime: las conozco por mi padre, Sentinel el me hablabo de que son las naves que los llamados Quintessons usan durante la guerra.

-Ultra magnus: Ummmm, por esa razón se me hacían familiares, pero eso no explica ¿como o porque estos "Decepticons" están trabajando para ellos?

-Optimus prime: De eso no se nada, pero es inquietan….

Mientras habla el recibe un mensaje encriptado por su comunicador de brazo, de que su nave esta en la mira.

-Optimus Prime: Rápido tomen acción evasiva.

Pero es demasiado tarde la nave recibe varios disparos y es atrapada por un rayo de tracción hacia una enorme nave de ataque. Una vez en el interior de esta nave Optimus se dirige a donde esta el Allspark para sostenerlo en sus manos , pero ahi son abordados por varios Bramacons quienes empiezan a atacar forzándolos a salir de su nave, pero los Autobots empiezan a someterlos .

Mientras combaten Roadbuster recibe un disparo en su cámara de Chispa lo que lo mata instantáneamente y lo mismo le sucede a Topspin.

De la nada aparece un decepticon de color rojizo llamado Sideswipe con quien Optimus empieza a pelear aun con el allspark en mano. Pero aunque Ultra magnus, Bulkhead, Perceptor y Smokescreen se dirigen a ayudar a su líder, son rápidamente abatidos por una sombra oscura.

-Optimus prime: no peleas mal chico, lástima que no sirves a la causa correcta.

-Sideswipe: Sirvo a la que es correcta para mi.

Sideswipe en un movimiento rápido toma el Allspark y lanza a Optimuis contra el tren de aterrizaje del Ark causando que este a punto de colapsarse, rápidamente Sideswipe mueve al autobot evitando que le caiga la nave encima. Justo cuando Optimus se levanta el recibe un disparo en su pierna que lo vuelve a dejar en los suelos ahí se revela quien es el atacante, Lockdown.

-Optimus prime: ¿¡tu!?

-Lockdown: Ha pasado su tiempo Orion o disculpa se me olvida que ahora te haces llamar Optimus Prime. Pero para mi sigues siendo el mismo inútil con delirios de grandeza.

-Optimus prime: Y para mi sigues siendo el mismo miserable mercenario.

-Lockdown: Divertido, deja te llevo a ti y a tus compañeros a la habitación de huéspedes, bueno los que están vivos.

Lockdonwn lleva a un optimus débil y herido a su sala de trofeos donde logra ver a varios otros transformers encerrados en capsulas de estasis y algunos son subidos a naves a lugares deconocidos.

-Lockdown: Bienvenido a mi bóveda de trofeos aquí esta lo mejor de lo peor.

-Optimus prime: ¿Qué les haces a esos Transformers, a donde los llevas, quien te contrato?

-Lockdown: Muchas preguntas, todo a su tiempo mientras que tengas dulces pesadilla.

Lockdown levanta a Optimus y lo lanza al interior de la capsula estasis donde el queda inconciente y encadenado hasta nuevo aviso, sus compañeros terminan sufriendo el mismo destino .

-Lockdown (comunicación en línea): Lockdown a Starsecream, ya tengo a 4 Autobots ,el Allspark y el santo grial tal y como ordenaron tu y Alpha.

-Starscream(comunicación en línea): Me impresionas, no creí que fueses capaz de realizar este trabajo, te pagaremos lo acordado una vez que nos traigas al Prime.

-Lockdown: Descuida no se escapara de su celda y si lo hace no podrá hacerlo, no sin que yo le quite algunas piezas

ransformers Heroes In Disguise

 **Chapter 1) War In Disguise Part 1: Upgrade When Abyss:**

It's been 7 years since the great war between Autobots fighting for freedom and Deceticon who longed chaos, which ended in the defeat of Unicron the creator of the destuccion and Decepticon leader Megatron at the hands of the last of the Primes, Orion Pax now called Optimus Prime after the death of his father Sentinel Prime. Now started an era of peace where Cybertron is peaceful and there is equality between its peoples.

But not everything lasts forever, recently has begun a devastating invasion on Cybertron and all warriors are fighting fiercely against these hostile Transformers that had not been seen before called Bramacons. In Iacon Optimus ordered the protocol "eternity" where everything Cybertron be evacuated in that Ultra Magnus and Wreckers ensure their mission to evacuate people and in turn inform Optimus current situation.

-Ultra Magnus: Optimus received reports that are closer to these enemy hordes.

Optimus Prime: We must not allow them to approach Iacon, if they come here not only civilians are evacuated will be at risk, but also have access to the Allspark.

While Optimus said that, 6 Bramacons come and attack the two Autobot leaders. Optimus shoots energon their rifles, but these decepticon separate his body at the molecular level avoiding the shots and then assembled again and then thrashing Autobot leader, Ultra Magnus goes through the same thing but this relies on the Forge of Solus Prime with which creates a wave of truño that destroys several Bramacon.

-Ultra Magnus: One would think that by owning the matrix, Optimus would use all that power.

Optimus Prime: You know better than anyone else use their power only in extreme cases.

More Bramacons appear and undergo Ultra magnus snatching forging, but Optimus tries to help his comrade is subject also in the blink of an eye. Just when the enemy was going to finish the job they are destroyed by air support, Slipstream former Decepticon robot who to become just the Bramacons quickly using its great firepower.

-Slipstream: With a simple "Thanks for saving my life niece" would suffice.

Optimus Prime: Slipstream told you to stay in downtown Tecnaar to take one of the evacuation nacves also had everything under control.

-Slipstream: I followed your orders, but most of these things Negras Decepticon arrived along with several combat cruises then destroyed everything and everyone was lucky enough to go out and pick up the signals from both.

-Ultra Magnus: Optimus is right more battle cruisers are approaching and are not seen as something that pulls seen before, at least not during the war in Cybertron. We must go to the hangar ships and uence now that we can.

Optimus Prime: Well Avísale earner that we ride and prepare the Ark.

Ultra Magnus communicates with Perceptor and obeys the orders of Prime, quickly open a land bridge to reach the 3 transformers hangar ships. Mientra crossed Bramacon hidden in the bodies of their comrades communication record them.

Already in the hangar alongside Perceptor receives Leadfoot, Topspin, Roadbuster, Bulkhead and Smokescreen.

-Perceptor: Optimus and most have left Cybertron transformers, but the world is already full of these Decepticons and those strange warships, they are something I had not seen before.

Optimus Prime: I do, but it was something that I thought not see again. Did you bring the Allspark Somkescreen like I asked you?

-Smokescreen: Yes, it is already on board the Ark.

Optimus Prime: Well everyone up, you too Slipstream be dangerous but will be safer with us.

-Slipstream (Happy): Finally a mission to land !

-Ultra Magnus: We'll take the Allspark and a teenager Cybertonian us, not something risky?

Optimus Prime: Perhaps, but we must get the Allspark out of here before it falls into the wrong hands.

-Leadfot: I say you have to stay and fight, they can not all this.

He said the wrecker complete fool pointing, while completing that sentence more Bramacons burst into the hangar and start firing.

Optimus Prime: Fast Perceptor prepares the Ark and its coordinates to the earth, and.

Perceptor Mientra prepares the ship, Optimus and the rest begin a fierce battle with these Bramacons. Until one of them shoots a fuel cell was a few meters from Slipstream, to shoot a big explosion in which Slipstream disappears and causes the hangar catches fire is generated.

Overcome by grief Optimus uses the Matrix and invokes the StarSaber with which shatters several members of the enemy, Ultra Magnus takes the arm of Optimus to enter the ship.

-Ultra Magnus: Fast Optimus no time we uence.

Optimus Prime (angry): No !, we find Slipstream promised his father to look after her.

-Ultra Magnus: He's gone friend, your signal is turned off; we have to get on the ship and or but hope our race will survive, as you yourself have said.

With those words can convince Optimus addressing the ship while this takes off and away from what was once their home Optimus looks out the window so melancholy.

On leaving Cybertron, they fail to see how more of these battle cruisers arrive and begin to destroy other ships to escape. Topspin makes it possible to evade the gunfire finally manage to escape once Perceptor active proponent of Space Bridge heading toward the earth.

-RoadBuster: Optimus Sorry for your loss, but what everyone is wondering how come you know these ships ?.

-Leadfoot: I wondered When would serve dinner?

All the ship turns around to see leadfoot for its irreverent comment.

Optimus Prime: I know them by my father, Sentinel hablabo me that the ships are called Quintessons used during the war.

-Ultra Magnus: Ummmm, for that reason made me familiar, but that does not explain How or because these "Decepticons" are working for them?

Optimus Prime: That's not nothing, but fret ...

While talking he receives an encrypted message for his arm communicator, that his ship is in sight.

Optimus Prime: Quick take evasive action.

But it is too late, the ship received several shots and is caught by a tractor beam to a huge attack ship. Once inside this ship Optimus is directed to where the Allspark to hold it in his hands, but there are approached by several who begin attacking Bramacons forcing them out of their ship, but the Autobots begin to subdue them.

While fighting Roadbuster shot in your camera Spark which kills instantly and the same happens to Topspin.

Out of nowhere a reddish decepticon called Sideswipe with whom Optimus begins to fight even with the Allspark in hand appears. But although Ultra magnus, Bulkhead, Perceptor and Smokescreen help target their leader, they are quickly killed by a dark shadow.

Optimus Prime: no fights bad guy, pity that do not serve the right cause.

-Sideswipe: I serve that is right for me.

Sideswipe in a fast moving and take the Allspark Optimuis throws against Ark landing gear causing it to collapse, quickly moves to Autobot Sideswipe avoiding being struck above the ship. Just as Optimus stands the shot in his leg that makes him leave in the soil there is revealed who the attacker, Lockdown.

Optimus Prime: your !?

-Lockdown: Past its time Orion or apology forget me to do now call Optimus Prime. But for me you are still the same useless with delusions of grandeur.

Optimus Prime: And for me you remain the same wretched mercenary.

-Lockdown: Funny, lets you take you and your colleagues to the guest room, well those who are alive.

Lockdonwn optimus leads to a weak and wounded his trophy room where you get to see several other transformers enclosed in capsules stasis and some are uploaded to ships deconocidos places.

-Lockdown: Welcome to my vault trophies here is the best of the worst.

Optimus Prime: What do you do to those Transformers, where the take, who hired you?

-Lockdown: Many questions, all in good time while you have sweet nightmare.

Lockdown Optimus lifts and throws inside the stasis capsule where the remains unconscious and chained until further notice, his teammates end up suffering the same fate.

-Lockdown (Online communication): Lockdown to Starsecream, and have 4 Autobots, the Allspark and the Holy Grail as ordered you and Alpha.

Starscream (online communication): impress me, I did not think you were able to do this work, you pay once agreed to bring us to the Prime.

-Lockdown: Neglect not escape from his cell and if it does can not, not without me to remove some pieces


End file.
